Reverie
by shimmersing
Summary: First kisses. Tearful moments. Breathless good byes and joyful hellos. Brief but momentous events from the Luminous Legacy. [SWTOR]
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: one word, "gleaming"_  
 _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin_  
 _Setting: Coruscant during "Prologue"_

* * *

Everything seemed to be coated in a layer of sticky, smoky grime. Piles of scrap, burned out husks of speeders, and other detritus - the sources of which she preferred to remain unspecified - were scattered everywhere.

Was she even still on Coruscant? How could this be her beautiful, gleaming city?


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: one word, "follow" from storyknitter_  
 _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Trooper Erithon Zale_  
 _Setting: Alderaan during "Chapter One"_

* * *

Erithon was so preoccupied with following her gaze, trying to figure out who she was looking for, that her sudden smile in his direction took his breath away. Aitahea was resplendent in House Organa's sapphire and gold, hair loose from the typical utilitarian braids and sliding over bare shoulders – he throttled back a ridiculous urge to elbow Duke Organa and point out that she _had_ shoulders, and weren't they _nice_ , too?


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: "I told you this would be a bad idea" from cinlat._  
 _Characters: Trooper Erithon Zale; Smuggler Tember Daviin; Senya Tirall_  
 _Setting: Knights of the Eternal Throne; Odessen_

* * *

"The doors are jammed."

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Tember hissed, boots scraping against the elevator floor as she attempted to shift the shipping crate currently wedged between the doors.

"It was _your_ idea!" said Erithon as he tried to work his fingers into a minute gap.

"Yeah, well I didn't say it was a good idea, so I figured bad was implied," Tember muttered, giving the crate another experimental shove.

"Shut _up_ , someone's coming." Erithon warned. "Act natural." He took up a decidedly unnatural pose with one elbow on the crate and his other hand propped on the jammed door.

Senya turned the corner, eyes fixed straight ahead.

Tember offered her a winning smile. "Your Knightliness." Erithon shot a glare at the smuggler, mouthing a silent expletive.

Senya paused just past the doors. "If Aitahea asks, I'm not providing an alibi for you two."

They looked sideways at each other, considering.

"No, not Lana either."

Erithon's curse found a sudden voice, and Senya smirked as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: "broken glass" from storyknitter_  
 _Characters: Smuggler Tember Daviin_  
 _Setting: Anywhere, anytime_

* * *

Tember had her blasters in hand before her glass even hit the floor. Her boots crunched on the shards as the two men turned toward the sound of shattering glass.

"Hands off, boys."

Eyes across the cantina flickered their way before refocusing on their own surroundings. Tember twitched the barrel of one blaster at the thugs holding the struggling dancer.

"Rules are look but don't touch, gentlemen."

"Mind your own business, bitch." One of the men snarled the epithet toward Tember, but the other's hold had started to loosen. That gave the Twi'lek girl enough leverage to tear herself away and dash behind the bar.

Tember gave a short laugh and tossed her head back, setting her gold hair swinging. "That's 'Captain Bitch' to you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt: one word, "sharp" from abyss-wolf_  
 _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Trooper Erithon Zale_  
 _Setting: "Interlude," Post-Invasion of Ziost; on board the Luminous_

* * *

The sensation came on unexpectedly, sharp and bright as a blade, and Aitahea gasped. Erithon looked up from his datapad, frowning. "You okay?"

She pressed trembling hands to her belly, wonder racing through her limbs. "Yes," she murmured. "Yes, we are."


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: Apparently a kiss prompt from Keirra ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_  
 _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Trooper Erithon Zale_  
 _Setting: "Chapter Three," Post-Battle of Corellia; Corellia_

* * *

It was a night full of first kisses.

There had been those first two: the desperate, terrified kiss when they thought neither of them might come back. The grateful, relieved kiss shared after the victorious return from the battlefield.

And now that they had all the time in the galaxy for kisses, they took their time.

The first kiss after those other first kisses (not even counting that one on Nar Shaddaa, he was still pretty sure he was going to catch hell for that) whenever everyone was still cheering and laughing in the background was a long, soft kiss that promised he'd drink her in every day of his life if she'd just let him. After he'd said, "I love you," and before the abject panic to his spontaneous confession could reach his brain, when she'd replied, "I love you, too."

Then Tember was whooping and Vik was slugging him and somebody wolf-whistled and, in his arms, Aitahea was laughing breathlessly as tears coursed down her cheeks.

And after he pulled her aside later, the others occupied with a holocall from Coruscant, and asked, "Are you sure? About this?" He held her hands and tried to look at her, but reality seemed just a shade too fragile, and if he was honest, looking into her eyes seemed to reduce his vocabulary significantly. "I mean I think we've been sort of dancing around this for a while now, but we've all just been through hell and maybe it's not the ideal-" If the feeling of coming up for air could have been made into a kiss, Aitahea had done it, soft warm lips and fingers twining into his hair and her even more profoundly into his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt: one word, "slim"_  
 _Characters: Tember Daviin & Prelsiava Tern_  
 _Setting: Eternal Empire Blockade "Knights of the Fallen Empire"; on board the No Promises, Coruscant space_

* * *

Sia blew out a long breath. "The chances of us getting past this blockade are slim, Tember, even for you."

The smuggler grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Slim I can do. Hang on."


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompts: "thirsty" from pixilicious, "acquiring a temperamental astromech" from lesabear & "it'll be 3 seconds" from cystemic_  
 _Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Sith Inquisitor Isme Kallig, Koth Vortena, Lucent Daviin-Zale, an astromech_  
 _Setting: Knights of the Eternal Throne; Odessen_

* * *

"It'll just be three seconds!" Koth insisted, jockeying for space with the new astromech.

Isme pinched the bridge of her nose. "Captain…"

"Maybe if someone could get this bucket of bolts out of my way?"

"Mama, I'm thirsty! When can we get out?" Lucent whined, tugging on Aitahea's hand.

"Patience, Sparks."

The droid whistled shrilly and rotated toward the youngling. A hatch popped open, extending an unusual bottle filled with an unidentifiable fluid.

"Yes!" shouted Koth as the lift hummed to life.

"No!" Aitahea and Isme cried simultaneously.

"Thanks!" Lucent smiled and yanked the bottle away from the droid, who chortled with delight.

Koth reached over the droid and plucked the bottle from Lucent's hands. "I _said_ three seconds." He turned the bottle in his hands, examining the aged label as they rose. "Huh. Not bad." A moment later the lift halted and Koth retreated, leaving Aitahea, Isme, and young Lucent with the delighted astromech. He waggled the bottle in a brief salute.

"Don't have too much fun!"


	9. Chapter 9

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="summary" class="summary module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; min-height: 5em;"  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 1em; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="font-style: oblique;"Prompts: "thirsty" from pixilicious, "acquiring a temperamental astromech" from lesabear "it'll be 3 seconds" from cystemic/span br /span style="font-style: oblique;"Characters: Jedi Consular Aitahea Daviin, Sith Inquisitor Isme Kallig, Koth Vortena, Lucent Daviin-Zale, an astromech/span br /span style="font-style: oblique;"Setting: Knights of the Eternal Throne; Odessen/span/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It'll just be three seconds!" Koth insisted, jockeying for space with the new astromech./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Isme pinched the bridge of her nose. "Captain…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Maybe if someone could get this bucket of bolts out of my way?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mama, I'm thirsty! When can we get out?" Lucent whined, tugging on Aitahea's hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Patience, Sparks."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The droid whistled shrilly and rotated toward the youngling. A hatch popped open, extending an unusual bottle filled with an unidentifiable fluid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes!" shouted Koth as the lift hummed to life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No!" Aitahea and Isme cried simultaneously./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thanks!" Lucent smiled and yanked the bottle away from the droid, who chortled with delight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Koth reached over the droid and plucked the bottle from Lucent's hands. "I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"said/span three seconds." He turned the bottle in his hands, examining the aged label as they rose. "Huh. Not bad." A moment later the lift halted and Koth retreated, leaving Aitahea, Isme, and young Lucent with the delighted astromech. He waggled the bottle in a brief salute./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Don't have too much fun!"/p  
/div 


	10. Chapter 10

_Prompt: one word, "melt"_  
 _Characters: Satele Shan, Aitahea Daviin, & infant Lucent Daviin_  
 _Setting: Early Eternal Empire Conquest; Tython_

* * *

"I think she could have melted even Master Kaedan's heart," Satele said, running a finger over the infant's tiny clenched fist.

Aitahea's vision blurred and she swallowed hard before replying. "We're calling her Lucent. Our light in the dark."


End file.
